3 mois pour dire Adieu, 3 mois pour être heureuse
by CarolineKlausalwaysandforever
Summary: Félicity décide de prendre un jeune garçon de cinq ans atteint d'un cancer à sa charge mais elle était loin de s'imaginer qu'entre elle et cet enfant la même maladie les unissaient. Elle devra alors faire face à des choix difficiles pour sa survie ainsi que celle d'Harry mais elle pourra compter sur un certain Oliver qui fera tout pour la protéger elle ainsi qu'Harry.
1. Prologue

''_**3 mois pour dire adieu, 3 mois pour être heureuse''**_

_**Prologue**_

POV Félicity

Une journée de plus qui s'annonçait des plus ennuyeuses, il était sept heures du matin quand je daignais enfin me lever de mon lit, depuis un mois après la chute de Slade, je me sentais faible, tout le temps fatiguée avec des maux de tête insupportables. Je sortis du lit me dirigeant aussitôt vers les toilettes pour aller vomir. A chaque fois que je me levais les matins, j'avais des maux de têtes affreux et presque tous les jours je devais vomir ce que j'avais réussi à avaler la veille. Je me rinçais la bouche et pris une bonne douche.

Après ma toilette, je m'étais vêtue, pris mes affaires et sortis de mon appartement en direction du bureau. Bien que Oliver, Diggle et moi avions pu éradiquer le mal qui rongeait Starling City, nos vies avaient repris comme si de rien n'était. Bon enfin, sauf la mienne qui semblait sombrer dans le néant au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient, depuis la déclaration qu'Oliver m'avait faite chez lui, je n'avais pas arrêté d'y penser, bien que ce ne soit qu'une simple diversion pour tromper nos ennemis, j'y avais cru. J'avais cru ne serait-ce que quelques heures qu'Oliver pouvait ressentir la même chose que moi mais je m'étais lourdement trompée. Je chassais toute cette histoire de mes pensées lorsque je fus dans le hall de Queen Consolidated et me dirigeai vers mon bureau sentant tous les regards des employés sur moi, lorsque j'arrivais à mon bureau, je vis Oliver et Diggle en train de discuter puis ils arrêtèrent leur conversation quand ils me virent arriver.

« Bonjour. » Saluai-je avant de me diriger vers mon bureau et d'y déposer mes affaires.

Diggle et Oliver n'arrêtaient pas de me fixer depuis la vitre qui séparait mon bureau de celui d'Oliver comme s'ils avaient vu un fantôme. Oliver se leva de son siège et vint me trouver dans mon bureau.

« Félicity est-ce que ça va ? » S'enquit Oliver l'air inquiet.

« Oui je vais bien. » Répondis-je surprise par sa question.

« Tu es sûre ? Parce que depuis quelques temps tu me sembles pâle et maigre. » Renchérit-il me dévisageant de la tête au pied.

« Puisque je te dis que je vais bien alors c'est que c'est le cas. » Répliquai-je violemment.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'étais tout d'un coup en colère contre Oliver ne comprenant pas ce changement d'humeur. J'avais une envie forte de me mettre en colère et d'hurler !

« Félicity… » Souffla-t-il.

« Oliver j'ai du travail ok ? Maintenant sors de mon bureau s'il te plait. » M'énervai-je tout d'un coup.

« Très bien. » Abdiqua-t-il sortant de mon bureau.

Diggle qui avait assisté à toute la scène me regarda médusé, comme s'il avait en face de lui une étrangère. Oliver et lui sortirent du bureau me lançant un dernier regard.

Je soupirai d'agacement et me mise au travail, j'avais décidé de me plonger dans mon travail et de ne penser à rien d'autre. Cela faisait presqu'une heure que j'étais toute seule quand mon téléphone se mit à vibrer. Je le sortis de ma poche et répondis sans même voir qui c'était.

« Oui allô ! »

« Mademoiselle Smoak, Starling General Hospital. Nous vous appelons pour vous dire que l'hôpital a décidé de vous confier, Harry. Pouvez-vous passer le prendre ? » M'annonça l'hôpital.

« Oui bien sûr, je serai là dans une demi-heure. » Dis-je.

« Bien. Au revoir. »

Après avoir raccroché, je pris mon sac et me sortis en trombe du bureau surexcitée à l'idée de pouvoir m'occuper du petit Harry. Il y'a une semaine lorsque j'étais partie faire quelques analyses, j'étais tombé sur Harry par hasard, il se promenait dans les couloirs de l'hôpital avec son ours en peluche en mains, il semblait perdu et surtout très malade. J'ai pris le temps de parler avec lui puis le lendemain je suis revenue le voir car c'était un enfant très touchant et surtout très intelligent, j'avais appris par les infirmières qu'Harry avait perdu ses parents dans un accident de voiture et qu'il se retrouvait sans famille mais ce qui m'affecta le plus c'est lorsque l'une des infirmières m'apprit qu'il avait un cancer. Un enfant de 5 ans déjà condamné à mourir si jeune alors j'avais demandé à l'hôpital si Harry ne pouvait pas être mis à ma garde et on m'avait demandé d'attendre. Je me pressais d'y aller lorsque je fus stoppée dans ma course par quelque chose de robuste, je levais les yeux et vis Oliver qui me regardait avec incompréhension.

« Où vas-tu comme ça ? » Me questionna Oliver.

« Je dois aller à l'hôpital, c'est urgent. » Répondis-je prête à m'en aller lorsqu'Oliver me retint par le bras.

« Félicity que se passe-t-il ? » Me demanda Oliver presque suppliant.

« Je t'expliquerai plus tard mais là je dois y aller. » Dis-je m'en allant en courant.

Je pris un taxi qui m'emmena à l'hôpital, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'étais stressée, je ne m'étais jamais occupée d'un enfant et je ne savais pas comment j'allais m'y prendre avec Harry surtout avec son état de santé. J'errais dans les couloirs de l'hôpital à la recherche d'Harry, d'ordinaire il se trouvait à l'accueil discutant avec les infirmières mais cette fois-ci il n'y était pas puis je le trouvais dans la partie « Maternité », il regardait les nouveau-nés et ne m'avait pas entendu arriver. Il était tellement mignon et en même temps si fragile. Je m'approchais lentement de lui et me plaçai juste à ses côtés me mettant à mon tour à regarder les bébés.

« Salut. » Me dit-il dans un murmure.

« Salut. » Murmurai-je à mon tour.

« Tu es venu pour me chercher ? » M'interrogea-t-il.

« Oui. » Répondis-je simplement.

« Mademoiselle Smoak ! » S'exclama le docteur Lamb nous rejoignant.

« Docteur ! » Le saluai-je.

« Vous venez d'arriver ? » Me demanda-t-il.

« Oui. »

« Harry ? Et si tu allais chercher tes affaires ? » Suggéra le docteur à Harry.

Le petit garçon hocha la tête et s'en alla en courant nous laissant seuls, le docteur et moi.

« J'ai à vous parler Mademoiselle Smoak, allons dans mon bureau. » M'annonça le docteur.

Je le suivis dans son bureau, il me fit signe de m'asseoir tandis que lui sortait un dossier rouge de son tiroir. Il s'assit et se tut un instant comme s'il cherchait ce qu'il allait me dire.

« Mademoiselle Smoak, comme vous le savez, Harry est gravement malade et se trouve atteint d'un cancer. Nous ne savons pas s'il pourra supporter tous ces traitements mais nous pensons qu'il y'a un espoir pour lui. » Commença-t-il avant de me regarder avec compassion.

« Nous avons décidé de vous donner la garde d'Harry parce que nous pensons que deux personnes liées par la même maladie ne peuvent que s'entraider. » Ajouta-t-il.

« Comment ça deux personnes liées par la même maladie ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » M'estomaquai-je.


	2. Condamnés à mourir

Salut à vous, je sais vous allez râler parce que j'ai un mis un certain temps pour vous mettre la suite mais là voilà. Enfin ! Allez-vous me dire mais je m'excuse car j'ai commencé l'écriture de mon roman et je dois dire que je déborde d'imagination alors je crois que je l'ai privilégié au grand damne de mes fanfictions. Bref me revoilà !

**Felicity : **Je m'excuse de rendre cette fic triste et moi-même je me demande toujours ce qui m'est passée par la tête. Quoi qu'il en soit j'ai été vraiment touchée que tu me proposes de mettre mon histoire sur ton forum mais je préfèrerais que ce soit toi qui le fasse, tu as la permission de mettre cette histoire sur ton forum.

**Mogo : **Intriguant est le mot juste. Sorry pour l'attente.

**LulzimeVelioska : **Quel pseudo ! Je dois avouer que je le kiff grave, on dirait le nom d'une de ces princesses russes du 17 ème siècle. Bref voici le premier chapitre.

**Ijustimagine :** Second en chapitre en ligne. A bientôt j'espère.

**Angie Hood : **Je ne veux tuer personne oh, j'espère que cette suite sera plus gaie que le prologue.

**GrenouilleCrea : **Premier chapitre en ligne.

_Chanson du chapitre :_

_**Lara Fabian – Love**_

*A avoir absolument pour lire ce chapitre.

Bonne lecture. Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes.

* * *

Chapitre 1 : **Condamnés à mourir**

POV Félicity

La nouvelle fut un tel choc que j'avais du mal à en revenir, j'avais un cancer. Un cancer ! Oh Seigneur ! Que t'ai-je fait pour que tu me punisses autant de la sorte, je restais assise dans le bureau du docteur Lamb sans bouger, je n'arrivais même plus à cligner des yeux tellement la nouvelle fut lourde à encaisser. Je sentis juste des larmes coulées le long de mes joues, je ne fis rien pour les contenir tellement j'avais mal. Je n'avais qu'une seule envie que l'on me prenne dans ses bras et que l'on me rassure. J'aurai voulu que l'on me dise ce n'est qu'un rêve, que tout n'est que supercherie mais à quoi bon se voiler la face ? La vérité est juste là en face de moi, posée sur le bureau du docteur, les résultats de mes analyses étaient formelles, j'avais bel et bien un cancer et il ne me restait plus beaucoup de temps à vivre.

« Mlle Smoak ? » M'appela le docteur Lamb avec une certaine tristesse dans sa voix.

« Combien de temps docteur ? » Questionnai-je sortant de mes pensées.

« De quoi… » Débuta le docteur ne comprenant pas ma question.

« Combien de temps me reste-t-il à vivre ? Je veux dire, combien de temps nous reste-t-il à vivre Harry et moi ? » L'interrompis reprenant explicitement ma question.

« Mlle Smoak, votre cas est un peu plus complexe que celui d'Harry car sa tumeur est moins avancé que la vôtre mais nous ne pouvons statuer sur son cas pas avant d'avoir les résultats de sa chimio mais je dois vous avouer que vos chances de survies sont minimes à tous les deux. Etant donné que le cancer du cerveau est une maladie difficile à soigner et qui requiert beaucoup de précautions, nous ne pourrons donner une estimation quant à votre temps de vie sur cette terre. » Me répondit-il vaguement.

« Docteur je ne suis plus une gamine de cinq ans que l'on embrouille avec des discours vagues. Je veux des réponses Docteur Lamb et je crois être en droit de savoir combien de temps il me reste à vivre, que je sache si je peux espérer ou non. » Répliquai-je agacée.

« Je dirais six mois ou trois mois. » M'avoua finalement le docteur.

« Six ou 3 mois ? » Répétai-je abasourdie.

« Je suis désolé Mlle Smoak. » Dit le docteur sincère.

« Je…J'ai… Je… six… Harry… Oh mon Dieu ! » Bredouillai-je avant d'éclater en sanglots.

C'était l'information de trop, si peu de temps à vivre, juste quelques mois pas plus. Sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, ma peine était envers Harry, un si jeune petit être condamné à mourir à cet âge alors qu'il n'a encore rien vu de la vie, il ne connaîtra jamais les joies d'être père, d'être un mari, un ami. Jamais il ne connaitra les joies d'une existence paisible et heureuse. En une semaine j'avais appris à aimer ce petit garçon, à le connaître un peu mieux et à créer un lien particulier avec lui, un lien que seul une mère peut avoir avec son enfant et aujourd'hui à cause de ce lien qui m'unissait à lui, je sentis mon cœur se meurtrir à cause de cette nouvelle, comme si l'on venait de m'enfoncer un poignard en pleine poitrine. J'eus l'impression que le monde me tombait dessus sans prévenir. Sans que je m'en rende compte, je me trouvais dans les bras du docteur Lamb et au fond j'appréciai énormément ce geste bien que le peu de réconfort qu'il m'apportait n'atténuait en rien mon malheur, ma tristesse, ma mise à mort. Comment appeler une pareille situation ?

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, le docteur Lamb rompit son étreinte et retourna s'asseoir sur son siège derrière son bureau.

« Mlle Smoak, sachez que je suis vraiment navré d'avoir eu à vous annoncer cela de façon… aussi directe. » Hésita-t-il me regardant plein de compassion.

« De toute manière je l'aurai su que ce soit de manière directe ou choisie. Cela n'aurait rien changé au fait que Harry et moi sommes condamnés à mourir dans peu de temps. » Contestai-je.

« Voyons, nous pouvons toujours essayer d'augmenter vos chances de survies grâce aux traitements appropriés dans ces cas. » Rétorqua-t-il.

« Docteur, nous savons très bien que tous ces traitements ne feront que m'affaiblir moi ainsi qu'Harry. Il n'y aucune chance alors j'aimerai passée les derniers qui me restent à vivre auprès de ceux que j'aime et à en profiter autant que je le peux. » Opposai-je décidée.

« Prenez le temps de réfléchir. » Me dit-il simplement.

« Où se trouve Harry ? » Demandai-je ignorant ses dernières paroles.

« Certainement il doit vous attendre à l'accueil. » Me répondit-il.

« Merci docteur et bonne journée. » Dis-je avant de sortir de son bureau.

Je venais à peine de sortir du bureau du docteur Lamb que je me remise à pleurer mais j'essayais de ne pas m'effondrer dans les couloirs de l'hôpital alors j'essuyais mes larmes du revers de la main et allai rejoindre Harry à l'accueil. Je n'avais qu'une seule hâte, rentré avec lui à mon appartement loin de cet endroit pesant où ne régnait que maladie et malheur. Arrivée à l'accueil, je vis mon petit garçon en train de parler avec une infirmière, Harry était un petit garçon très fin et assez grand de taille pour un enfant de son âge, il avait de magnifiques cheveux bruns courts mais bouclés ainsi que de jolis yeux bleus qui lui donnaient un charme d'ange. Lorsqu'il me vit arriver, il courut vers moi, sa peluche en main et se jeta dans les bras que je lui tendais. Rien qu'à ce contact je fondis de nouveaux en larmes, le voir, le toucher me rappelait que nous étions condamnés, qu'il n'y avait plus aucun espoir et penser que dans quelques mois je ne reverrai plus son visage me fit bien plus mal que la nouvelle que je venais de recevoir.

« Je suis là 'City . » Me dit-il en larmes.

« Je sais chéri, je sais. » Dis-je le serrant très fort contre moi.

Après une étreinte très émouvante, je finalisais certains papiers à l'accueil et pus partir de l'hôpital avec Harry. Je décidais qu'il était temps pour nous de rentrer et de se reposer un peu lorsque je reçu un message d'Oliver, m'obligeant à me rendre à la Arrow Cave pour aider mes co-équipiers. Je partis donc aussitôt dans notre repaire secret accompagné d'Harry, je ne pouvais pas le laisser tout seul dans mon appartement car je ne savais pas combien de temps allait durer cette mission. Harry tenant ma main, observait les yeux émerveillés le repaire de l'Archer, ses yeux brillaient à chaque objet qu'il voyait, j'esquissais un petit sourire heureuse mais aussi soulagée qu'au moins l'un de nous deux peut encore sourire et ne pas trop penser à ce qui nous attendait. Je trouvais Oliver et Diggle en pleine conversation, Oliver déjà prêt à aller sur le terrain car il avait revêtu son costume de justicier de Starling City. Les deux hommes m'entendant entré se retournèrent vers moi soulagés de me voir enfin puis je vis sur leur regard de la confusion, de l'incompréhension et ensuite de l'interrogation en voyant Harry me tenant la main.

« Félicity qu'est-ce que… » Commença Oliver surpris de me voir avec un enfant.

« Il s'appelle Harry. Oliver, Diggle je vous présente Harry, mon fils. Harry je te présente Oliver et Diggle mes amis. » Les présentai-je.

J'avais préféré présenter Harry comme mon fils car au moment où j'avais décidé d'avoir sa garde et de partager cette maladie avec lui, il ne pouvait être présenté comme un parfait orphelin car il ne l'était plus dès aujourd'hui. Je ne sais pas si c'était dû à la nouvelle d'aujourd'hui mais j'avais décidé qu'il était que je devienne maman et chanceuse que je suis, j'avais un parfait fils sous la main juste à mes côtés.

« Ton fils ? » Répétèrent Oliver et Diggle confus.

« Je vous expliquerai plus tard. Alors qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Demandai-je.

« Nous voudrions que tu débloques l'accès d'une grande banque de la place, on pense qu'une bande de malfrats compte dérober le dossier confidentiel du PD-G de **HONKS COMPANY. **

« Très bien je m'en occupe. » Dis-je m'installant sur mes ordinateurs.

Oliver acquiesça et se dépêcha d'aller sur les lieux avant les malfrats et de mettre le dossier à l'abri. Pendant ce temps, Diggle prit une chaise et s'assit tout en détaillant de la tête au pied le petit Harry, essayant de trouver des traits de ressemblance entre le gamin et son amie mais il n'y en avait aucune.

« Pourquoi ne nous as-tu jamais dit que tu avais un fils ? » Questionna Diggle les yeux posés sur Harry.

« Parce qu'Harry est mon fils que maintenant. Adoption. » Répondit simplement Félicity ne voulant pas entrer dans les détails.

« Adoption ? Donc tu veux dire que tu l'as adopté aujourd'hui ? » Renchérit Diggle surpris.

« Oui je l'ai adopté qu'aujourd'hui. Maintenant si tu veux j'aimerais me concentrer. » Répondit-elle sèchement.

Harry fit le tour de la cave, préférant laisser sa nouvelle maman avec son ami. De toute façon il était trop occupé dans sa contemplation qu'il ne prêtait guère attention à leur conversation.

Après trois heures de travail acharné, la Arrow Team avait réussi leur mission à bien et Oliver rentra aussitôt. Bien trop pressé d'avoir des réponses sur la présence d'Harry. Je vis Diggle m'observer du coin du l'œil comme si j'avais quelque chose sur le visage, au point que j'avais des doutes quant à mon apparence, ayant pleuré toute la journée, mon maquillage avait dû certainement couler. Tout de suite je fis sortie de mes pensées lorsqu'Oliver m'appela me faisant sursauter par la même occasion.

« Oui. » Répondis-je me retournant vers lui.

« Il faut qu'on parle. » Annonça-t-il d'un ton qui se veut sans réplique.

Diggle proposa à Harry d'aller faire un tour et nous laissa seuls Oliver et moi.

« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu jamais de ton fils ? Pourquoi ? » S'enquit-il aussitôt Diggle sorti.

« Parce que comme je l'ai dit à Diggle tout à l'heure, Harry est mon fils adoptif. » Répondis-je agacée.

« Mais ? Tu ne nous as jamais dit que tu voulais adopter ! » S'exclama-t-il étonné.

« Oliver ce que je veux ou pas ne concerne que moi. Je n'ai pas envie de m'étaler sur ce sujet. » Dis-je plus sèchement que je ne le voulais.

« Félicity que t'arrive-t-il ? Que se passe-t-il ? Tu es bizarre ces derniers temps. Qu'y a-t-il ? » Enchaina-t-il emplit d'inquiétude.

« Je… Je vais bien. » Mentis-je baissant les yeux.

« Félicity je le sais quand tu me mens alors dis-moi la vérité je t'en prie. Je n'en peux plus de ses silences. Parle-moi s'il te plait. » Me supplia-t-il posant ses yeux dans les miens.

« Elle est malade. » Dit une petite voix près de la porte.

« Harry ! » M'offusquai-je.

« Maman est malade tout comme moi… maman…maman va mourir… mourir…comme…moi. » Sanglota Harry.

Au même moment Diggle fit son apparition ayant tout entendu de ce que venait de dire Harry. Il prit Harry dans ses bras et je pouvais l'entendre lui murmurer des paroles réconfortantes. Je tournais ensuite mon regard vers Oliver, il restait figer me regardant surpris par la révélation d'Harry et surtout sous le choc tout comme moi je l'ai été ce matin. Là c'était trop en une journée, je ne pouvais pas affronter son regard, je ne pouvais pas le regarder et lui dire que j'allais mourir alors que la seule chose que je voulais le plus au monde c'était de vivre à ses côtés. Je me levais de ma chaise et m'en allai en courant, n'ayant qu'une seule envie, m'échapper loin d'ici et ne plus y revenir, tellement j'avais mal. Je souffrais et je ne voulais pas lui infliger une telle souffrance, pas à lui, pas à celui que j'aime.

**I remember the rain on the roof that morning**  
_Je me rappelle la pluie sur le toit ce matin_  
**And all the things that I wanted to say**  
_Et toutes les choses que je voulais dire_  
**The angry words that came from nowhere without warning**  
_Les mots fâchés qui sont venus de nulle part sans avertissement_  
**That stole the moment and sent me away**  
_Cela a détruit le moment et m'a fait partir_  
**And you standing there at the doorway crying**  
_Et tu étais debout là dans l'embrasure pleurant_  
**And me wondering if I'd ever be back**  
_Et moi me demandant si je reviendrais un jour_

Je courais ne sachant pas où j'allais mais qu'importe, je voulais juste le fuir, je voulais être loin de lui, je ne voulais pas qu'il me voit si faible et qu'il s'appitoie sur mon sort et qu'il se sente obliger de m'aider. Je ne voulais pas de sa pitié, je voulais un sentiment autre que celui-là. Alors comment le regarder en face après ça ?

**[Chorus]**  
_[Refrain]_  
**I said I didn't come here to leave you**  
_J'ai dit que je ne suis pas venue pour te quitter_  
**I didn't come here to lose**  
_Je ne suis pas venue pour perdre_  
**I didn't come here believing I would ever be away from you**  
_Je ne suis pas venue croyant que je serais loin de toi_  
**I didn't come here to find out**  
_Je ne suis pas venue pour découvrir_  
**There's a weakness in my faith**  
_Qu'il y a une faiblesse dans ma foi_  
**I was brought here by the power of love**  
_J'ai été amenée ici par le pouvoir de l'amour_

Je sortis du bâtiment sous une pluie diluvienne mais qu'importe je voulais quitter cet endroit et être loin de lui. En courant sans savoir où aller, je vis ma vie défiler comme si on regardait un court-métrage, je pus voir ma vie aux côtés d'Oliver, tout ce que nous avions fait ensemble et au final dans toute cette histoire c'était moi qui m'était brûlée les ailes, si je n'avais jamais accepté de travailler pour lui, peut-être aurais-je fait plus attention à ma santé, peut-être ne serais-je pas tombée amoureuse de lui et jamais je n'aurais eu à avoir autant mal au cœur juste parce que celui que j'aimais avait de la pitié pour moi.

**And I remember the road just went on forever**  
_Et je me souviens de la route qui continuait toujours sans fin_  
**Just couldn't seem to turn that car around**  
_Donnant l'impression qu'une voiture ne pouvait tourner en rond_  
**'Til in the distance like a long lost treasure**  
_Jusqu'à cette distance comme un grand trésor perdu_  
**A phone booth they just could not be found**  
_Une cabine téléphonique qu'ils ne pourraient pas trouver_  
**And you standing there at the doorway waiting**  
_Et toi debout dans l'embrasure, attendant_  
**And the moment when we laid back down**  
_Et le temps que nous avons mis, passant_

Je l'entendais me courir après, criant sans cesse mon prénom m'implorant de m'arrêter mais plus je le sentais si proche, plus mon envie d'être loin de lui me fit accélérer ma course. J'étais trempée jusqu'aux os et je me surprise à aimer le fait que j'adorais être mouillée par la pluie et j'aimais le pressentiment que je ressentais tout en courant sans savoir où aller. Fuyant simplement le seul être que j'aimerais jusqu'à ma mort.

**[Chorus]**  
_[Refrain]_

**That was just a moment in time**  
_C'était juste un moment dans le temps_  
**And one we'll never forget**  
_Et celui que nous n'oublierons jamais_  
**One we can leave behind**  
_Celui dont on peut se rappeler_  
**'Cause when there was doubt**  
_Quand on doute_  
**You'll remember I said**  
_Tu te rappelleras que j'ai dit_  
**I didn't come here believing I would ever be away from you**  
_Que je ne suis pas venue croyant que je serais loin de toi_  
**I didn't come here to find out**  
_Je ne suis pas venue pour découvrir_  
**There's a weakness in my faith**  
_Qu'il y a une faiblesse dans ma foi_  
**I was brought here by the power of love**  
_J'ai été amenée ici par le pouvoir de l'amour_

J'aurai aimé m'arrêter et en finir avec ce jeu stupide mais c'était plus fort que moi. Le poids de cette maladie pesait trop sur ma conscience pour qu'Oliver chavire en même temps que moi. Qu'il souffre autant que je souffre et qu'il me voie mourir à petit feu mais j'avais oublié que dans toute cette histoire il n'y avait pas que moi, désormais je n'étais plus seule dans ce combat contre le temps, il y'avait Harry. A cette pensée, j'arrêtais subitement ma course en plein milieu de la route. _Harry, pensais-je en larmes._

Puis j'entendis des klaxons provenant derrière moi ainsi que la voix apeurée d'Oliver qui me parvint avant que je ne m'éteigne.

« Félicityyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy » Hurla Oliver accourant vers moi.

* * *

A la prochaine.

Bisous.


	3. Je t'aime

_Salut à toutes ! Ouais je sais ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas posté de chapitre et je m'en excuse. Ce sont les vacances en famille donc très peu de gadgets électroniques mais pour me faire pardonner un nouveau chapitre, tout aussi triste que les autres je sais. _

**IJustImagine : **Non je ne veux pas que vous pleuriez, juste que je suis un peu sadique je pense mais voici la suite.

**LulzimeVelioska : **Nouveau chapitre en ligne.

**Bdbouchra :** La suite est là et j'espère qu'elle va te plaire.

**chrystelleB :** Désolée pour la coupure.

**mogo : **Ahahah! Je sais je suis sadique et je m'en excuse.

**Angie Hood :** Merci pour le compliment et non je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer. Je sais que l'histoire est triste mais quand même ce chapitre est moins triste que les précédents.

**Felicity:** J'essaierai de poster sur ton forum quand j'aurai un peu de temps. Merci pour le soutien.

**Oliver-Felicity Love:** Oui, comme l'indique le titre et l'histoire, il n'y aura pas de fin heureuse pour notre Olicity mais n'empêche que dans ce chapitre, il y'a un peu de bonheur.

**Lilyloveklarolin:** Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire et ton soutien. Oui c'est inévitable, Harry et Félicity sont malades alors le diagnostic est clair, il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps mais ne t'en fais pas, Oliver veille sur leur bonheur.

_Chanson du chapitre : _

_**Celine Dion- It's all coming back to m**__**e**_

* * *

Chapitre 2 : **_Je t'aime_**_**  
**_

POV Oliver

Je courrais après Félicity sous la pluie, la suppliant de s'arrêter et au moment où elle stoppa sa course, une voiture fonçait droit sur elle et je ne pus rien faire si ce n'est de la voir se faire renverser. J'accourrais vers elle à la hâte tandis que la voiture venait de freiner précipitamment. Mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure redoutant le pire, lorsque j'arrivais vers elle, je me mis à sa hauteur et la soulevai du sol, je pris son pouls pour savoir si elle respirait et c'était le cas.

Elle n'avait pas de graves blessures apparentes mais elle était inconsciente, j'entendis Diggle et Harry courir vers nous et lorsqu'ils furent près, je vis Diggle s'empresser de prévenir les urgences tandis qu'Harry se mit à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps en voyant sa mère inconsciente.

Deux heures après l'accident de Félicity, nous nous retrouvions tous à l'hôpital en train d'attendre le diagnostic des médecins. Cela faisait une heure qu'elle était dans la salle des Urgences et aucun médecin n'était venu nous dire quoi que ce soit. Je n'arrêtais pas de tourner en rond, stresser par l'état de Félicity, je ne voulais pas qu'elle meurt, pas maintenant alors que j'ai tant de choses à lui dire. Ça ne pouvait pas se finir ainsi pas comme ça. Apprendre qu'elle était malade, cet accident et l'adoption d'Harry m'ont fait comprendre quelque chose que j'avais totalement ignoré depuis mon retour de l'île. J'avais oublié à quel point avoir de la famille était important, combien aimer était important. Maintenant que je savais ce que je voulais, je souhaitais de tout mon cœur qu'elle reste en vie. Aujourd'hui je voulais aimer et être aimer, je voulais fonder une famille et maintenant qu'elle était là tout près de moi, je ne voulais pas la perdre, pas comme ça.

« Vous êtes de la famille de Mademoiselle Smoak ? » Nous demanda une femme en blouse blanche.

« Je suis son fiancé. » Répondis-je me levant de mon siège.

« Votre fiancée n'a rien de bien graves juste quelques petites lésions. Nous la garderons en observation cette nuit mais elle pourra sortir dès demain matin. » M'expliqua le médecin.

« Et pour sa maladie ? » Interrogeai-je pensant à la révélation d'Harry.

« Comme vous le savez, Mlle Smoak est atteinte d'une tumeur au niveau du cerveau et malheureusement ce genre de maladie est incurable. Il faudrait qu'elle subisse une opération très lourde mais nous ne pouvons garantir un quelconque résultat. » Répondit le docteur. « Nous sommes désolés. »

La nouvelle fut comme un choc pour moi, je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça. Félicity allait mourir. Je me rassis, les yeux dans le vague, mon cœur brisé en millions de petits morceaux. La femme que j'aime allait me quitter sans que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour la sauver.

Des larmes se mirent à couler sans que je ne puisse les retenir, j'avais énormément mal. C'était comme si on m'arrachait lentement mais avec une précision incroyable mon cœur. Oui Félicity est toute ma vie, elle est celle qui me maintient à la vie. Elle est un comme un rayon de soleil qui éclaire ma vie pleine de ténèbres et maintenant qu'elle allait quitter à jamais cette terre, je me rendis compte à quel point elle compte pour moi. Que je l'aime bien plus que tout et que je veux vivre auprès d'elle, à l'aimer et à la rendre heureuse.

« Vous pouvez aller la voir si vous le souhaitez. Encore désolé pour cette triste nouvelle. » Poursuivit le docteur compatissante avant de s'en aller.

Je sentis soudain, des petites mains essuyées les larmes qui perlaient sur mes joues. Je baissais mon regard et vis Harry, les yeux humides me souriant tristement. Il était si petit et si fragile, un innocent enfant qui, lui aussi, allait devoir quitter cette terre sans goûter aux joies d'avoir des copains, une petite-amie, de connaître l'amour.

Mon cœur se serra à cette pensée, si jeune mais déjà condamné. Je pris Harry dans mes bras et le serrai très fort contre mon torse, pleurant tous les deux sur son sort ainsi que celui de Félicity sous le regard compatissant de Diggle qui n'avait dit aucun mot depuis que nous étions arrivés à l'hôpital.

Un quart d'heure après avoir cessé nos pleurs, Harry s'endormit, épuisé par cette journée riche en émotions. J'ordonnai à Diggle de rentrer se reposer avec le petit tandis que moi j'allais passer la nuit à l'hôpital pour veiller sur Félicity. Il acquiesça sans protester, prenant Harry avec lui.

Lorsqu'ils furent partis, je rejoignis Félicity dans sa chambre d'hôpital. Je la trouvais allongée, le regard tourné vers la fenêtre observant les immeubles éclairés de la ville. Quand elle m'entendit entrer, elle posa son regard plein de larmes vers moi.

Je m'avançai vers elle, brisé de la voir aussi malheureuse puis je m'assis sur son lit et j'essuyais les quelques larmes qu'elle venait de verser. Elle ferma les yeux à ce contact, comme si le simple fait que je puisse la toucher, réussissait à apaiser son chagrin.

« Je suis vraiment désolée. » Murmura-t-elle en larmes tout en rouvrant les yeux.

« Tu n'as pas à être désolée. » Répliquai-je.

« Je vais mourir Oliver. Harry et moi allons mourir dans trois mois. » Me révéla-t-elle chagrinée.

« Trois mois ? » Répétai-je dépité.

Ces paroles eurent raison de moi, je me levai brusquement de son lit donnant un violent coup de poing dans le mur de sa chambre me faisant très mal mais la douleur physique que je ressentais à ce moment-là n'était rien comparé à la douleur qui me tiraillait depuis quelques heures au plus profond de mon être. Il me restait si peu de temps avec elle, tellement peu que j'en voulais à la terre entière de vouloir m'enlever le seul être à qui je tiens le plus au monde.

_**Il y avait des nuits où le vent était si froid  
Que mon corps gelait dans le lit  
Si je l'écoutais simplement  
Juste sous la fenêtre**_

« Oliver je m'en veux tellement… tellement de te faire...souffrir. » S'excusa-t-elle entre deux sanglots.

_**Il y avait des jours où le soleil était si cruel  
Que toutes les larmes séchaient  
Et je savais que mes yeux simplement  
S'asséchaient pour toujours**_

Je me retournai vers elle, désolé de me laisser facilement emporter par mes émotions mais comment rester impassible lorsque l'on apprend que la femme que vous aimez va mourir dans peu de temps ? Je me sentais si mal que je ne trouvais même pas les mots pour pouvoir la calmer, elle. C'était elle qui souffrait, c'était elle qui avait besoin d'être rassuré et d'être soutenu. Elle qui fallait aimer et consoler mais je ne m'en sentais pas capable, pas après ce qu'elle venait de me dire.

_**J'ai arrêté de pleurer au moment où tu es parti  
Et je ne peux pas me rappeler où ni quand ni comment  
Et j'ai banni chaque souvenir que toi et moi avions jamais fait**_

Je me repris quelque peu, retournais m'asseoir près d'elle et la pris dans mes bras, la réconfortant du mieux que je pouvais. Mettant dans cette étreinte tout l'amour que j'avais pour elle. Lui faisant comprendre par ce simple geste que je ne veux pas la perdre, que je veux qu'elle reste auprès de moi lové dans mes bras contre mon torse.

_**Mais quand tu me touches comme ceci  
Et que tu me serres comme cela  
Je dois simplement admettre  
Que c'est tout qui me revient  
Quand je te touche comme ceci  
Et quand je te serre comme cela  
C'est tellement difficile à croire mais  
C'est tout qui me revient  
(C'est tout qui me revient, c'est tout qui me revient maintenant**__) _

« Je ne veux pas mourir, Oliver. » M'avoua-t-elle la voix chevrotante toujours collée contre moi.

« Tu ne mourras pas. » L'assurai-je. « Je ne te laisserai pas me quitter, pas maintenant. » Lui dis-je la libérant de mon étreinte, la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Elle me regarda surprise par mes convictions, je vis apparaître sur son visage un maigre sourire. Pas un de ses sourires resplendissants dont elle seule a le secret mais un de ces sourires si tristes, qui vous glace le sang sur place lorsque vous en comprenez le sens, ce sourire triste qui démontre sa résignation, son abandon face à la maladie.

_**Il y avait des moments en or  
Et il y avait des éclairs de lumière  
Il y avait des choses que jamais je ne referais  
Alors qu'elles avaient toujours semblé bonnes  
Il y avait des nuits de plaisir sans fin  
C'était plus que n'importe quelle loi permet  
Chéri, Chéri**_

Je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à l'idée de la perdre alors que je venais à peine de me rendre que je l'aime. Je savais notre relation courte désormais. Elle allait me quitter pour toujours dans quelques temps, pas pour un autre, pas parce qu'elle ne m'aimera plus, pas parce que j'en aimerai une autre mais parce qu'elle mourra. Parce que la flamme qui brûle en elle commence à s'éteindre dangereusement.

Nous nous regardions un long moment, laissant un silence s'installer dans la pièce, pas un silence pesant mais apaisant. Il régnait dans la pièce une certaine tranquillité. J'approchais alors mon visage doucement du sien, hésitant à sceller la distance qui me séparait de ses lèvres et sans crier garde ! Elle posa ses lèvres sur les miennes, un baiser doux et timide. Je fermais les yeux à ce merveilleux contact, goûtant enfin à ses magnifiques lèvres roses qui hantaient certains de mes rêves. Je répondis à ce baiser, y mettant toute ma fougue et ma passion, tout mon amour et mon désespoir.

_**Si je t'embrasse comme ceci  
Et si tu murmures comme cela  
C'était perdu depuis longtemps  
Mais c'est tout qui me revient  
Si tu me veux comme ceci  
Et si tu as besoin de moi comme cela  
C'était mort depuis longtemps  
Mais c'est tout qui me revient  
C'est tellement difficile de résister  
Et c'est tout qui me revient  
Je peux à peine me rappeler  
Mais c'est tout qui me revient maintenant  
Mais c'est tout qui me revient**_

« Je ne veux pas que tu me laisses Félicity. Tu es tout ce que j'ai toujours désiré. » Lui avouai-je contre ses lèvres, la voix tremblotante.

_**Il y avait ces menaces vides et ces mensonges creux  
Et quel que soit ce que tu essayais pour me blesser  
Je te blessais juste encore plus  
Et tellement plus profondément**_

Il y avait des heures qui passaient juste comme des jours  
Quand enfin seuls nous avions compté toutes les chances  
Qui étaient perdues pour nous pour toujours

Mais tu étais de l'histoire ancienne en claquant la porte  
Et je suis devenue tellement forte d'une certaine façon  
Et je n'ai jamais gaspillé mon temps avec toi depuis

« Et je ne veux pas te quitter. » Dit-elle son front collé contre le mien, les yeux fermés.

_**Mais si je te touche comme ceci  
Et si tu m'embrasses comme cela  
C'était il y a si longtemps  
Mais c'est tout qui me revient  
Si tu me touches comme ceci  
Et si je t'embrasse comme cela  
C'était parti avec le vent  
Mais c'est tout qui me revient  
(C'est tout qui me revient, c'est tout qui me revient maintenant) **_

_**Il y avait des moments en or  
Et il y avait des éclairs de lumière  
Il y avait des choses que jamais je ne referais  
Alors qu'elles avaient toujours semblé bonnes  
Il y avait des nuits de plaisir sans fin  
C'était plus que n'importe quelle loi permet  
Chéri, Chéri, Chéri**_

Nous restions ainsi un moment, aucun de nous ne voulant rompre ce merveilleux moment, peau contre peau. Je relevai la tête, caressant délicatement sa joue, posant mes yeux sur son magnifique visage devenu pâle à cause de sa maladie. Elle ouvrit les yeux et plongea son regard dans le mien et je pus y lire tout l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour moi et des larmes se remirent à perler sur ses frêles joues. Mon cœur se serra encore plus en la voyant pleuré car je connaissais la cause de son chagrin et je ne pouvais rien faire pour effacer sa peine. Je me sentais si impuissant devant cette maladie, devant sa tristesse. Je savais bien que mon amour ne pourrait rien y changer et j'en étais désolé.

_**Quand tu me touches comme ceci  
Et quand je te serre comme cela  
C'était parti avec le vent  
Mais c'est tout qui me revient  
Quand tu me vois comme ceci  
Et quand je te vois comme cela  
Alors nous voyons ce que nous voulons voir  
Tout qui me revient  
La peau et les rêves  
Tout qui me revient  
Je peux à peine me rappeler  
Mais c'est tout qui me revient maintenant**_

« Je t'aime. » Lui avouai-je essuyant ses larmes.

Elle resta figer face à ma déclaration, me regardant comme si elle avait du mal à y croire. Je lui souris tendrement face à son attitude et sortit un collier de la poche de ma chemise. Elle regardait attentivement le moindre de mes gestes et fronça les sourcils en voyant le collier.

« Il a appartenu à ma mère. Mon père le lui avait donné le jour de leurs fiançailles et aujourd'hui je te la donne. Prends ce collier comme gage de mon amour éternel. » Expliquai-je lui mettant le collier au cou.

Puis je me mis à genou devant elle, tenant sa main dans les miennes, mes yeux posés sur elle.

« Félicity Smoak, me ferez-vous l'honneur de devenir ma femme ? » Demandai-je quelque peu anxieux.

Elle écarquilla les yeux surprises par ma demande et ouvrit la bouche mais la referma ensuite, ne trouvant certainement pas les mots puis pour la énième fois de la journée, elle versa des larmes, pas des larmes de tristesse mais des larmes de joie et elle hocha vivement la tête tout me souriant gentiment. Je répondis à son sourire et me jetai sur ses lèvres, heureux.

« Moi aussi je t'aime. » M'avoua-t-elle contre mes lèvres.

_**Si tu me pardonnes tout ceci  
Si je te pardonne tout cela  
Nous pardonnons et oublions  
Et c'est tout qui me revient  
Quand tu me vois comme ceci  
Et quand je te vois comme cela  
Nous voyons juste ce que nous voulons voir  
Tout qui me revient  
La peau et les rêves  
Tout qui me revient  
Je peux à peine me rappeler mais c'est tout qui me revient maintenant**_

(C'est tout qui me revient maintenant)  
Et quand tu m'embrasses comme ceci  
(C'est tout qui me revient maintenant)  
Et quand je te touche comme cela  
(C'est tout qui me revient maintenant)  
Si tu le fais comme cela  
(C'est tout qui me revient maintenant)  
Et si nous...


End file.
